sheldon gets shocked chapter 2
by catmagnent
Summary: Its wedding time for leonard and penny, and for sheldon and amy. Will their mothers be able to stay in the same church together or not?


a.n: i dont own big bang theory.

it was to be the wedding of the century. the earth had finally celebrated the sexual union of its two new lovers. one being sheldon, who for the most part prior to being electrocuted by his computer had sworn to never marry, never have intercourse, and looked towards the day to becoming an artificial intelligence.

now he was super smart. plus he was spending most of his time at work going over the data in his head, and typing it onto his personal laptop. amy was busy showing off her three karat diamond wedding ring to all of her co workers. sheldon eventually broke down and called his momma back, and told her the details. the city of pasadena was still in the process of cleaning up after the f4 tornado.

leonard got penny a one and a half karat diamond ring, and had managed to get his mother to agree to actually attend the wedding on may 18, 2011; at the pasadena christian church at 2pm in the afternoon.

sheldon and amy's wedding date was set for may 20,2011; at the pasadena first baptist church at noon. with full reception and luncheon to follow.

there was alot to prepare for, and alot of wedding gowns to look at and try to find the right one and right size. bernadette and amy were to be the bridesmaids for penny; and penny and bernadette would serve as bridesmaids for amy.

leonard, raj, and howard were sheldons groomsmen, bernadette's father served as sheldon's best man. sheldon, raj, and howard also served as leonards groomsmen, while howard served as leonard's best man.

mrs. cooper ran into dr. hoffstader, and mrs. fowler at the back of the church having a discussion on the symbloisim of marriage and why some choose to have a church wedding. penny's mother mrs. mcmastersen, joined in the conversation.

then came the pre wedding all mother free for all.

mrs. cooper and mrs. mcmastersen had a diffrence of opinion when it came to church weddings and religion; and then when dr. hoffstader tried to be the voice of reason...she was punched out by mrs. cooper.

mrs. fowler, amy's mother had been watching at a safe distance. she decided to put her boxing skills to good use and break up this melee. and it took one good haymaker to mrs. cooper, and another to mrs. mcmastersen. two mothers down for the count like dr. hoffstader.

just then, the organ started up for the crowd to settle down and the groom and groomsmen to stand and take notice. the wedding of leonard and penny was about to commence.

penny was excited. she was going to become mrs. leonard hoffstader.

the mothers of the brides and one mother of a son had taken to an all mother free for all brawl in the rear of the church. they were not about to interrupt a wedding over a diffrence of opinion.

the wedding went off without a hitch. penny's father had managed to fit into his tuxedo and walk his baby girl down the aisle and give her away to dr. leonard hoffstader.

several days later, sheldon and amy had their wedding. sheldon's mother mrs. mary cooper was still sporting a black eye and a bruise on the left side of her jaw.

amy's brother, joshua had been asked to walk his sister down the aisle since their father had passed away over two years ago.

amy's mother also sported a black eye and a cut lower lip. but both women sat next to each other after they had found mutual respect for each other. and they watched as sheldon and amy said their vows and put the rings on each other. and then kissed. both women cried, knowing their babies were all grown up now.

at the reception and luncheon, the two ladies laughed and carried on like two old best friends. it was not long until dr. hoffstader, leonard's mom had come over and apologised for her behavior, and asked if she could join them. and they nodded yes.

so the three ladies had cocktails and barbecue, and laughed like they were lifelong friends.

sheldon and amy along with leonard and penny led the first dance at the wedding reception. they danced to richard marx's " i will be waiting for you". and then to foreigner's " i want to know what love is". dr. hoffstader even had her love light shine again when she spotted the director of cal techs physics department, dr. ken richlenger.

she prayed he was single, because he looked like he could be a real beast in the bedroom. she downed her fourth vodka martini and went on the prowl for her new intrest.

five minutes later, drs. hoffstader and richlenger snuck off to a confessional and had a romp. a priest walked by and hung a sign on the door that read " its rocking. dont knock, and don't disturb".

meanwhile, sheldon, amy, leonard, penny, bernadette, raj, and howard sat together and enjoyed the free lunch and all the alcoholic libations they could handle. they were the best of friends and co workers for the same university. and they swore to remain friends forever. nothing and no one would ever change that.

scacrkhwbwlhph...its their married initials incase u wondered.

bernadette met up with penny three days later when she came back from her mexican honeymoon with leonard. amy and sheldon went all the way to hawaii for their honeymoon. and was scheduled to return in four days.

and dr. richlenger were actively dating. and had been doing so for almost three weeks now. not even dr. hoffstader's menopausial symptoms could hold her back from romping with her new wild lover. and she was entitled to all the sexual gratification that she had missed out on for far too long.

penny, amy, sheldon, howard, leonard, bernadette and raj went to go see wrestlemania 27. it was a blast.

for their honeymoon, leonard and penny had gone to cancun mexico, while sheldon and amy had gone to oahu hawaii. each couple left and came home at the exact same time.

amy and penny both learned they were pregnant and they told bernadette. she told howard and raj, and they agreed to pitch in and throw them a baby shower at the cheesecake factory, and since penny and bernadette were both employees there, they got a huge discount.

bernadette and howard and raj and bernadette's sister maria planned a fabulous baby shower for both amy and penny at the same time.

a.n: please review. if you want me to continue the story i will.


End file.
